


The Monarch Theory

by daily_dishonesty



Series: Butterflies & Hypotheticals [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Relationships, Love meh pls, M/M, The Kidney Hypothetical, idek, love you all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_dishonesty/pseuds/daily_dishonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last week of high school was supposed to be the best week in Connie Springer's life, and it was Sasha's worse. Her family disowned her for having different ambitions and goals then her father had set for her, and Connie broke up with his long term girlfriend over a kidney hypothetical. When these two meet, will it make the last week of school a bit better, all while waiting for the freedom of summer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monarch Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ^^ First I want to thank you for actually clicking on this (it means a lot to me), and I would like to say that this fanfic is based on the book The Kidney Hypothetical by Lisa Yee. If you could leave comments and kudos, I will love you forever and ever yas. 
> 
> xo, alex

It was supposed to be the best week of my life, but then everything went terribly wrong. Actually, things had gone terribly wrong long before that, but no one had bothered to notice.

_“I’m the king of the world!”_

Of course I was only joking. That’s a line from possibly the cheesiest movie that ever existed, Titanic. Yeah, that one that makes girls go all soft because Leonardo DiCaprio dies in the film. That’s right, Romance = Death.

I guess it’s good that Leonardo died because when a girl is sobbing, you can put your arm around her shoulder and tell her that you know how she feels, than she’ll think you all sensitive and shit. But really, the scene where Leonardo is drowning is the last thing on your mind. We all know you’re really thinking about the scene where Kate Winslet is naked. Oh, yeah.

“Say it again, Connie!” Krista begged.

I stretched out my arms, leaned over the ship’s rail, and yelled, “I’m king of the world!”

That’s right. I was currently at the Seniors’ Party that Trost High School held on the same boat at the same lake every year for the graduates, and Krista was currently my girlfriend.

Surprising, I know.

As Krista squealed, my best friend Jean tapped me on the shoulder. I guess it was required to come dressed up, seeing as it was a costume party, and Jean was adorned in a shaggy wig, circle wire-rimmed glasses, and his _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club_ – it was lime green, the color John Lennon wore.

“I believe it’s my turn.”

Jean worshipped John Lennon, so it was no surprise when he arrived at the party dressed as him. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that he looked more like an overgrown Harry Potter then an iconic musician from Liverpool.

It was right then that I made the mistake of looking down into the murky grey water of the lake. “Yeah, I’m done.” I said quickly, turning to join the rest of the seniors that were scattered throughout the ship’s deck. “C’mon Krista, let’s get out of here. “ I grabbed her hand, and she followed me to a picnic table that had a red umbrella hanging over it.

I slammed my hand down on the wood seat to steady myself as I felt yet another wave of nausea wash over me. Big mistake, I saw as I lifted up my hand and saw all the splinters that covered my palm. Krista looked at me in concern. “Are you alright, Connie?” I looked up, my blurry vision only allowing me to completely make out her bright blue eyes.

Krista was my girlfriend. She had that whole blonde hair, blue-eyed, sun-kissed SoCal tan thing going for her. Not that I was complaining. Krista was one of the most beautiful girls at Trost High. Everybody loved Krista. You would be insane not to.

Sophomore year, Krista and I had been partners for some history presentation, then friends. No one was more surprised than me when we got together. Not known for her brains, I gave Krista gravitas and she gave me glamour. We’d been together for almost 2 years.

“Two years, four months, and seven days.” She reminded me as I tried not to vomit. I shouldn’t have looked down from the ship. “Oh, Connie, can you believe we’re going to graduate in six days? It’s going to be the first day of the rest of our lives”

Either the ship was rocking violently, or I was. “Every day is the first day of the rest of our lives,” I told her as I stood up, weaving my way to a table that was more empty.

As Krista thought about my statement, I stared at the centerpiece – a miniature life preserver with our school mascot, a Titan, sitting in it.

Out of nowhere, Jean handed me a cold can of Pepsi. Good ol’ Jean. He was always there for me. Unfortunately, Marco Bodt was at his side. “Who are you supposed to be?” I asked.

He was wearing a floppy white hat over his brown hair, a white shirt, along with white shorts, which matched the color of his skin. How anyone could live in Central Trost and be so pale was a paradox. The heat was terrible out here, and getting heat waves was never a surprise to anyone.

Marco lowered his oversized sunglasses, grinning widly. “Jean convinced me to go as Yoko Ono.” I groaned, as Jean doubled over laughing.

“You broke up the Beatles.” I said, flatly. I wasn’t sure if my nausea was getting worse because of the rocking ship or because of the sheer presence of Marco Bodt.

Marco was Jean’s boyfriend. No, wait. He was Jean’s fiancée.

I’m serious. Fiancée.

Marco proposed at prom, and Jean said yes. And people thought _I_ was crazy.

Krista leaned against me, smiling sweetly. “This is nice, isn’t it?” she asked. I nodded stiffly. Her perfume was making my situation worse. I felt like I was suffocating, and it wasn’t just that afternoon. I’d felt that way for two years, four months, and seven days. Still, so many people said Krista and I belonged together that I had actually talked myself into believing it.

When my brother, Steven was a senior, it had been tradition to have a class picnic before graduation. The student council, led by Eren Jaeger, opted for a “Senior Sail”, which meant we were going to be trapped on a ship for the entire school day. And everyone was encouraged to wear something that symbolized their years at Trost High School. The football team wore their helmets, the French Club donned berets, and there was a group of kids in top hats and monocles, though I wasn’t quite sure was that was supposed to mean.

I wasn’t sure how to dress – my track uniform, my black shirt and red tie that we wore for jazz band, or maybe just wearing my Trost University shirt since my entire high school career was focused on getting accepted there.

However, Krista insisted that we dress as king and queen of prom, which we were. And that’s how I ended up sitting at a table with John Lennon and Yoko Ono as a ship sailed to nowhere while I tried not to throw up.

                                                                                                                             ~

“Are you really so sick that you can’t dance?” Krista asked, her arms crossed.

“I’m going to vomit.” I replied calmly. I found that in most cases, in a time of crisis, it was best to just state the facts and leave out the emotion.

“But you can still dance,” she said, pouting. “Connie, they’re playing our song.” The strain of Journey’s “Don’t Stop Believin’” were broadcast over the tiny loudspeakers. As it went “on and on and on and on,” I looked up to see Marco leading Jean to the dance floor.

“Connie,” Krista whined, “this is our last Senior Sail.”

“Krista, it’s our only Senior Sail.”

Just then Eren Jaeger appeared. We had been rivals since forever. One of the benefits of dating Krista was knowing that she was the girl of Eren’s dreams.

“If you need someone who will dance with you, I will always be here for you Krista,” he said. Eren was wearing his normal attire, a ratty t-shirt with equally ratty jeans, despite Mikasa’s pleas for him to actually wear something decent for once.

“I would love to dance with you. Connie here is being a party pooper.” Krista took Eren’s stretched out hand, and went to the dance floor. So I just sat there, concentrating on now puking up the tiny sandwich’s teachers set out as refreshments, while my girlfriend and enemy, neither whom were great dancers, got out there and just starting boogying.

After a while, Jean and Marco came back from dancing, all laughing and smiling while I continued to feel like shit. But then Krista and Eren followed soon afterwards, and Krista sat down in my lap, giggling obnoxiously, making the pounding in my head worse.

“I have a bet.” Marco announced suddenly, grinning. He leaned over, whispering to both Jean and Krista, the both of them laughing along with him. After a few seconds of talking, Marco turned to me.

“Connie, if Krista needed a kidney, would you give her yours?”

It seemed like a straightforward question, but I should’ve guessed that coming from Marco Bodt, it was a trap.

“I’m not going to answer that,” I replied. “I don’t believe in hypotheticals.” And I couldn’t believe that we were having this conversation.

“So it that a no?”

“I didn’t say that.” I answered, glaring at him. I looked over at Krista, who seemed heartbroken. She was looking at me in disbelief, as if I had run over her dog or something like that. Marco turned to Jean, and asked him the same question.

“Jean, if I needed a kidney, would you give me yours?”

Jean looked at me, and I tried to send him pleading looks, brain waves, anything that would get the message across to him.

_Please don’t answer it._

“Of course I would give you a kidney.” Jean replied, shooting me an apologetic look before looking back at Marco, smiling.

“So, I won the bet, and it’s settled. Connie would not give Krista a kidney, even if her life depended on it.”

“Marco, she can survive with one kidney.” I groaned, trying to stand up. This conversation had turned into a huge mess. I glanced back at Krista, who looked like she was going to cry. I tried to walk away, but she stood up quickly, grabbing my elbow and shoving me back down into my seat, her lip trembling.

“I can’t believe you, Connie Springer!” She shouted. “What if both of my kidneys were in poor condition? Why wouldn’t you save me?” I shook my head, rubbing my temples. “Krista, it’s not that I wouldn’t give you one, I just don’t want to answer the question. It’s a hypothetical.” That’s when Krista started to cry, bringing the current situation to everyone on the boat, including Eren.

Eren rushed over, placing his hand on Krista’s shoulder while she sobbed. “I would give you my kidney, even if it meant I would die!” He exclaimed, which caused Krista to snap.

“Eren would give me his kidney, and you wouldn’t? I can’t believe you Connie! This is over.”

“Thank God.” I muttered under my breath. I was just concentrating on trying not to puke everywhere.

“Thank God? You’re glad the relationship is over! I thought you loved me!” Krista started to wail, while Eren hugged her and Marco shot daggers out of his eyes.

“I thought you were talking about the kidney conversation!” I shouted back, no longer paying attention to the bile slowly rising up my throat.

“Well, this relationship, is over! Done with!” Krista shouted. At that moment, my body decided to stop holding back, and I ended up puking all over Krista’s dress. Krista started to scream, being the germophobe that she was, Krista hated puke. She hated it beyond belief. And to the fact that her now ex-boyfriend just throw up all over, didn’t help.

Onlookers gasped while the janitor rushed to the scene, and I was taken away by Jean. I still felt like shit, and now Krista hated me. I slumped against Jean, while Marco ran off with Eren to help Krista. I could already tell that this week was going to be absolutely shitty.

“You should’ve just given her a kidney.”


End file.
